Love in the Airport
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: "Hime…peri cantik gak usah malu-malu sama aku donk. Mentang mentang udah dua tahun. Sekarang kamu tambah cantik." Naruto berbisik lembut. Hinata tersipu  "Aku sudah menantimu selama dua tahun Naruto. Aku rindu sekali." Hinata mengencangkan pelukannya.


Saat itu, menjelang tengah malam dan seorang gadis berambut indigo duduk bersandar di kursi goyangnya. Dengan kedua mata lavender yang berbinar menatap sepucuk surat berwarna oranye cerah ,dan motif love berwarna ungu muda menghiasi dengan meriah surat itu. Mata lavender itu bergerak mengikuti susunan kata yang ditulis dengan rapi dan mengagumkan dalam surat itu. Sesekali gadis itu menyeruput coklat panas dari cangkir porselen putih yang menggantung di tangan panjangnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas itu. Rambut indigo gadis itu melayang sedikit, ketika angin malam yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil dari jendela kamarnya berhembus membelai rambutnya. Senyum gadis bermata indah itu mengembang saat membaca kata-kata yang mungkin menurutnya menarik dan tertawa sendiri membaca kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin menurutnya lucu.

_**Dear Hinataku tersayang**_

_**=3= muaacch!**_

_**Halo sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu setelah aku meninggalkanmu selama 2 tahun? Aku harap peri cantikku tetap baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Oh iya kalau bisa, mungkin minggu depan, aku akan kembali ke Konoha unyuk menemui peri cantikku ini. Hehehehe aku juga pulang bersama ayah dan ibu lho. Kata mereka, mereka sangat rindu pada 'Calon Menantunya'. Hihihihi**_

_**Oh iya! Bagaimana kabar Neji dan Hanabi? Aku sudah lama ingin bermain tembak-tembakan dengan Hanabi, adikmu itu lucu sekali. Dan salamkan kepada Neji ya…bilang kalau kakakku si Tenten itu sangat merindukannya. Dia agak kesal ketika kakakmu itu tidak membalas SMS-nya. Sampai tidak mau makan selama sehari. Hah ada-ada saja ya. Aku harap kita tidak begitu. Iya kan peri cantik?**_

_**Saat ini aku sedang sibuk menulis banyak cerpen di sebuah redaksi majalah tempatku sekarang bekerja. Yah aku masih belum siap untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahku. Lagipula umurku baru 19 tahun. Yah itung-itung kuliah sambil kerja. Hehehehe**_

_**Huufft. Aku kangen , Hinata. Pengen sekali aku memelukmu lagi. Sangaaaat rindu sekali. Aku harap minggu depan bisa dengan selamat sampai di desaku tercinta. Di Australia bête tau! Huhuhu gak ada yang jualan ramen. Dan juga gak ada cewek secantik kamu sih.**_

_**Sudah dulu ya, peri kecilku yang cantik. Rasanya ingin sekali menulis lebih banyak untuk menyampaikan semua yang terjadi padaku selama 2 tahun di Australia. Heehee tapi kau tahu lah. Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku melek diatas jam 9 malam. Salam tersayangku untukmu. Peri cantikku. Hinata Hyuga.**_

_**I always love you**_

_**Naruto Namikaze.**_

Senyum yang lebih manis lagi mengembang di wajah cantik seorang Hinata. Selesai membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis indah oleh seorang kekasihnya. Naruto Namikaze. Yang meninggalkannya karena harus mengejar study di Negara kangguru. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tetap ikut mendampingi Naruto. Sungguh sangat peduli. Sambil tersenyum, Hinata lalu melipat surat itu menjadi sebuah burung kertas. Lalu beranjak berdiri menuju sebuah lemari kayu kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Membuka pintunya dan meletakan burung kertas – burung surat Naruto di dalam lemarinya. Lalu menutup pintu lemari dengan tangannya, seraya tersenyum. Lalu gadis berponi itu menyandarkan pinggangnya pada pintu lemari, seraya bergumam kecil sambil tersenyum. "Selama 2 tahun, Naruto-kun selalu mengirim surat. Hmm 2 tahun saja sudah 393 surat. Aku berharap bisa mencapai seribu. Dan aku akan memohon sesuatu pada Kami-sama".

**2 minggu setelah itu.**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang digerai, dengan menggunakan pakaian yang bernuansa ceria dan topi baret berwarna kuning bertengger di kepala gadis itu. Air mukanya tampak ceria dan beberapa kali tersenyum-senyum sambil meloncat girang tanpa para orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya tampak agak khawatir sedikit takut. Tapi gadis itu tetap cuek. Lalu ia berlari kecil menuju pintu 'Kedatangan Luar Negeri' dimana, sudah ada segerombolan manusia yang mungkin menanti kerabatnya.

Saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, menampakkan segerombol manusia yang keluar dengan berbagai macam bawaan seperti koper, kardus dan lainnya. Tapi pandangan gadis itu tidak tertarik pada macam-macam bawaan orang itu. Mata lavendernya mencari sosok berambut kuning jabrik. Hingga terlihat sesosok laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut kuning, menyembul di antara kerumunan manusia. Mendesak maju menyelusup melalui lautan manusia kecil di bandara itu. Dengan tangannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih dan merah dengan susunan belang-belang. Merah dan putih. Mata biru sapphirenya meneliti setiap kerumunan. Dan pandangan mereka bertemutu. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak saking bahagianya. Sementara laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bodoh. SALTING! Yap! Mereka berdua salting!

.

.

.

Lama dua orang itu berdiri diam di tempat yang agak berjauhan. Melihat Hinata hanya berdiri diam dan menunduk, membuat Naruto ragu untuk menghampirinya. Ia mengira Hinata tidak senang akan kedatangannya. Dan ia melihat Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Oh dia malu!

.

.

.

Hinata tetap berdiri diam. Wajahnya ditundukkan karena malu. Perlahan ia mulai memaikan jarinya. ia berfikir. Kenapa Naruto tidak menghampirinya. Apakah ia tidak senang dengan penampilanku sekarang ini. Apakah ia gendut? Atau kekurusan? Ah atau mungkin kulitnya tambah pucat? Hinata meraba wajahnya. Tidak ada jerawat kok. Apa– sebelum fikiran Hinata melayang lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dan juga Hatinya. Naruto memeluknya

"Hime…peri cantik gak usah malu-malu sama aku donk. Mentang mentang udah dua tahun. Sekarang kamu tambah cantik." Naruto berbisik lembut. Hinata tersipu

"Aku sudah menantimu selama dua tahun Naruto. Aku rindu sekali." Hinata mengencangkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan wajah masih bersemu karena bahagia Hinata mendongak memandang kekasihnya itu. Naruto pun juga. Lalu Naruto menyodorkan buket mawar itu di depan wajah Hinata. "Hime…Peri cantik. Ini aku bawa untukmu…. Sebagai tanda maafku telah meninggalkanmu cukup lama."

"Ah Arigatou Naruto" Hinata menerima buket itu

"ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Ayah dan ibuku masih lama kesini" Naruto menggemgam tangan Hinata.

ROMANTIS BANGET SIH MEREKA!

-OWARI-

Aaarrrgghh! Gaje banget sih ni cerita? Gak nyambung ya readers? Hehehe KEEP or DELETE?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
